Lumiere
(Game Manual Description) Team Lumiere comes from Bordeaux, France, where food and drink are second only to speed. When members of the Lumiere team are not appreciating life's little pleasures, they are ripping through the rough terrain of local French wine vineyards. While this has not endeared them to many of the local gentry, it has given them the competitive edge needed to succeed on Easter Island. Lumiere as Human Player All Lumiere cars have slow acceleration but great top speeds. Their cars have reasonably good handling, they are usually on the weaker side of opponents' attacks. Rally: Lumiere Rally is middleweight, with a medium top speed and handling. Lumiere's acceleration is slow, but slightly faster than his counterpart Roberts. Both tend to be affected by opponents' attacks, with Lumiere withstanding them slightly better. Sports: Lumiere Sports is a reasonable choice for a heavyweight, having excellent handling and high top speeds. But players have to deal with his atrociously slow acceleration and weakness of attacks. Dakar: Lumiere Dakar feels light and very fast, but is badly affected when hit by cars and walls. Both Rossi & Lumiere have slightly difficult handling, with Lumiere's feeling more lenient and less wobbly. Buggy: Lumiere Buggy is middleweight, with high top speeds and tricky handling. Morgen & Lumiere's vehicles are inflexible and stiff, so players usually stuggle on Egypt 3's bumpy stretch or retrieving Easter Island 2's fireball. Indy: Lumiere Indy is a stable middleweight with great handling, but is rather vulnerable when opponents attack. Lumiere as AI Opponent Team Lumiere's home track is Switzerland, a mountain terrain for rally cars. However, Lumiere's true strength is sports car racing, and does not succeed in Easter Island (although the game manual states success). Rally: Lumiere Rally is a medium-strong leader who succeeds in protecting top positions in Switzerland and Scotland. However, he loses his dominance in advanced levels, as his aggressive racing style tends to backfire more often. Lumiere's Accuracy Rank is usually "Bronze", a rank lower than Roberts' "Silver". Sports: Lumiere tends to underperform in early, HT-assigned tracks. But his driving skill is evident in later, fast-paced levels, as he turns into a top contender. Lumiere's excellent top speed, handling, and fearless driving style assists him in dominating these levels. His top performances are Hong Kong 5 and Switzerland 7. Dakar: Lumiere consistently finishes in medium-weak positions in Dakar races. His botched start in Egypt 4 leads to finishing in last, and even a careful Egypt 6 race gives himself underdog status. Lumiere can take over a higher HT role in Easter Island, but he has to get lucky. Buggy: Lumiere's performances are mediocre for Buggies. He finds himself stuck as 6th HT in the first three levels in Egypt. In Easter Island, Lumiere often loses 4th HT to Ivanov and Xu, who drive very fast around the S-turn. Indy: Lumiere Indy's AI difficulty is based on current (Hometracker) position. Lumiere is usually given a fast HT role in Moscow and Hong Kong , and often succeeds in maintaining those positions. Gallery Lumiere Main.jpg|Lumiere Rally in Scotland Lumiere Dakar 01.jpg|Lumiere Dakar Lumiere Rally 01.jpg|Lumiere Rally Lumiere Sports 01.jpg|Lumiere Sports Lumiere Buggy 01.jpg|Lumiere Buggy Switzerland5 Lumiere Rally 01.jpg|Lumiere Rally in Switzerland 5|link=Switzerland 5 HongKong5 Lumiere Sports 01.jpg|Lumiere Sports in Hong Kong 5|link=Hong Kong 5 HongKong7 Lumiere Dakar 01.jpg|Lumiere Dakar in Hong Kong 7|link=Hong Kong 7 EasterIsland1 Lumiere Buggy 01.jpg|Lumiere Buggy in Easter Island 1|link=Easter Island 1 Egypt7 Lumiere Indy 01.jpg|Lumiere Indy in Egypt 7|link=Egypt 7 Scotland3 Lumiere Rally 01.jpg|Lumiere Rally in Scotland 3|link=Scotland 3 Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams